


Whisper

by PropertyOfThaJoker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blurb, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Love, fluffies, i woke up like dis, kylo is a cinnamon roll, rey is a honeybun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfThaJoker/pseuds/PropertyOfThaJoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Could you like me for a while longer?” His question is sincere, and she knows this. ONE SHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> It's teensie tinsie one shot.

Rey opened her eyes as she felt light spread across her still form. The sun shone brightly in the room.  
  
“Good morning,” she heard, turning to the voice.  
  
“Good morning to you, too,” Rey replied with a small smile, stretching. She reached out to touch his face, feeling the stubble there. “I quite like you like this.”  
  
“Just like this?” Kylo asked her, smirking back.  
  
“Well, more ways than one, really.” They both chuckled lightly and he pulled her to him.  
  
“For how long?” he questioned her.  
  
“A while,” she admitted softly, kissing him quickly. “A while.” He doesn’t have to barge his way into her mind with the bond, and sees when she first felt feelings for him. He knows he’s liked her longer, but who could blame him?  
  
“Could you like me for a while longer?” His question is sincere, and she knows this.  
  
_I think I could like you for quite some time,_ she whispers to him through the bond.


End file.
